The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present technology.
Flame-retardant (FR) agents are used to reduce the flammability of several components such as textiles and plastics. Halogenated compounds are the most commonly used class of FR agents. Brominated flame-retardants, such as tetrabromobisphenol-A (TBBPA), hexabromocyclododecane (HBCD) and decabromodiphenyl ether (Deca-BDE) have long been favored for their performance and cost. However, halogenated FR agents have been found to persistent persist in the environment, acting as organic pollutants which may cause adverse health consequences. For example, halogenated FR agents may cause developmental, endocrine, thyroid, reproductive and neurological effects. Indeed, the US Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), and several major manufacturers of flame-retardants have announced that they will progressively phase out deca-BDE in the US by 2013. A safe alternative to brominated FR agents is therefore very much in demand.
There are five currently known mechanisms by which the FR agents act, namely endothermic degradation, dilution of fuel, thermal shielding, dilution of gas phase and gas phase radical quenching. In searching for alternatives to the halogenated FR agents, compounds which would operate as FR agents by using one of these mechanisms are being explored. Recent advances in FR technology for polymeric materials have focused on polyorganosiloxanes, polymer-clay nanocompositions and boron containing compounds. However, there is increased need for improved, environmentally friendly FR agents which meet the regulatory requirements while satisfying the mandatory levels of fire safety performance.